JUNTO A TI
by Sailer Sak Morr
Summary: Decepcionada de la situación, Helga decide olvidarlo a Arnold, pero antes le da una oportunidad de seguir en el camino hacia su corazón si el cabeza de balón le manda una señal. ¿Captará Arnold los mensajes de Helga? Y todo sucede en una noche!


**JUNTO A TI**

By: Sailer Sak Morr

_No era un secreto que en la infancia eran indiferentes. Aunque rondaban el mismo circulo de amigos, ninguno era cercano al otro. Helga era ruda, testaruda y mimada a los ojos de casi todos, excepto Phoebe. Y arnold que llevaba bien con quien fuera. Aun asi, hubo ocasiones en que se apoyaron, y juntos lograron vencer los obstáculos que se les presentaron. Es por eso quizás, que al crecer, Helga y Arnold se volvieron amigos. Y cuando su amistad estaba en lo mas alto, comienza esta historia._

_Fue un día normal cuando Helga y Arnold decidieron poner a prueba su amistad, aunque ninguno de los dos supo que el otro hizo lo mismo._

_Era de noche, ya pasadas de la 12 y en el cuarto ·No. 5 del 3er. Piso del dormitorio de chicos las luces aun estaban encendidas. Por dentro, dos rubios sostenian dos libros diferentes y miraban al otro esperando._

-Helga, te toca!

-AH si!... Cuántos centímetros debe dilatar una mujer cuando esta en labor de parto para que nazca el bebe?

-10 cm... dime una difícil!

-mi turno!

-Bien!... Tramposa... –_susurro lo ùltimo_- ¿Què es oferta y demanda?

-Eso ya lo preguntaste!!

-Y tu no has pasado de la misma hoja en toda la noche!! Còmo voy a aprobar ese examen si no me preguntas cosas de mayor importancia?!

-Mira Arnoldo, me estas haciendo enojar...

-Ya pues! Mejor descansemos creo que lo necesitamos

_Arnold se levanto del suelo en donde le hacia compañía a Helga y fue directo a la cama, a recostarse_

-Ya no hay pizza- _le dijo Helga desde abajo y Arnold ni se inmuto_

-Te acabaste el ùltimo pedazo hace media hora...

-Tengo hambre... –_ni le presto atención_- ¡¿TE VAS A ACOSTAR?!

-Estoy muy cansado, no hemos parado desde la mañana... necesito dormir!

-de acuerdo! Pero mañana no pararemos ok? –_se levanto del suelo_- ya me voy!

-Es casi la una...

-Si ya se... pero que quieres que haga... estás tan cansado que no me vas a acompañar a mi dormitorio.

Arnold abrio lo ojos.

-Por que no te quedas? Tu pijama esta lavada.

_Helga le decìa asì a un bóxer largo y una camisa blanca que Arnold siempre le prestaba las noches que dormian juntos. Como eran amigos, jamás habian tenido nada que ver y el dormir juntos era una rutina que de vez en cuando practicaban._

_Arnold miraba a la rubia esperando_

_Aunque su amistad comenzò en secundaria, desde los 4 años Helga amaba a Arnold. Como sabemos, ocultaba su amor tratándolo como basura y haciendose la dura. Pero al crecer, ese papel se fue rezagando y a veces la helga de verdad salia a la luz. Por esa Helga es que Arnold tenia una amistad con ella. Por esos momentos en que era dulce, tierna y romántica es que él habiá conocido a la Helga que màs le agradaba y ahora incluso podia distinguir cuando y por que Helga se hacia la ruda._

_De acuerdo- le dijo y fue a la cajonera donde bien sabia estaba su pijama. Arnold se levanto y saco una pantalón de pijama azul a rayas y una playera blanca para el. Cuando Helga entro al baño a cambiarse, èl lo hizo en la recamara, asì cuando ella salio, Arnold ya estaba acostado y la luz estaba apagada._

_Segundos antes de que la luz del baño se apagara y en el instante justo en que Helga abrio la puerta, arnold la miró. Cabello rubio y suelto hasta la cintura, piernas largas y torneadas, cintura delgada, y un busto firme y delineado bajo la camisa._

_Helga se recosto junto a el, y le dio la espalda._

_Buenas noche le dijo y buenas noches le respondieron._

_Durante la siguiente media hora no pudo dormir. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se quedaba con Arnold. Por mucho que lo deseara, que lo intentara el jamás lograba verla como algo màs que su amiga, y eso la frustraba. Habian pasado años y aquellas barreras que le impedia acercarse a èl sin golpearlo o amenazarlo habian desaparecido. Ninguna de sus tácticas de conquista, si es que se le pueden llamar asi, funcionaban con èl. Helga no era de las personas que usaban sus atributos fisicos para llamar la atención pero la necesidad la orillaba a ese tipo de cosas. Y sabia que funcionaban! Sus labios pintados, sus ojos delineados y un poco de polvo junto a su cabello recogico combinado con una playera pegada (no exagerando) y unos jeans traian locos a varios, menos a Arnold._

_Pero el no era como los demas, lo sabias desde siempre y por eso lo amaba._

_Todas las noches que dormia junto a èl era lo mismo, media hora de coraje contenido por no poder expresarle sus sentimiento o lograr que en el despierte alguno que pueda expresar, y después se resignaba a que lo preferia asi a volver a su època de primaria,_

-... Al menos estoy junto a èl...

_Después de ese pensamiento, y en perfecta consciencida de que Arnold dormia, se acurrucaba junto a èl. Su cabeza pegada a su oido. Su mano sobre el cabello rubio de èl proporcionándole una caricia casi inexistente y su respiración golpeando su mejilla. Era el ùnico placer que podia obtener, la ùnica muestra de amor que Arnold le proporcionaria alguna vez._

_Pero esta vez, Helga estaba dispuesta a no ceder a su enojo. Por alguna razón, esa noche en particular estaba decidida a no permitir que el amor que le tenia a Arnold la cegara y terminada venciéndola. Nop, esta vez, se cruzaria de brazos a ver pasar las luces de los coches por la ventana antes de acurrucarse junto a èl y dormirse vencida, sabiendo que era lo unico que podia obtener._

_Por que ya estaba cansada de obtener migajas!_

_Por otro lado un no tan dormido Arnold sondeaba la situación. Casi habia pasado una hora desde que las luces se apagaron, y no conciliaba el sueño._

-.... que raro, si me estaba durmiendo...

_Normalmente cuando Helga que queda a dormir el casi cae como piedra. No entendia que era de diferente esta noche. Usaba la misma ropa (como si eso afectara), no habia ruido que lo perturbara, Helga aun no roncaba (por que sabia que su amiga roncaba en ocasiones y aunque al principio le parecia extraño de una chica, sus ronquidos le llegaron a parecer dulces)... Si todo estaba en orden ¿Por qué no podia dormir?_

_Helga se removio entre las sabanas, aun dándole la espalda y Algo en Arnold prendio._

_A esa hora, los dias que Helga se quedaba a dormir, Arnold despertaba. A èl le parecia lo mas lindo del mundo que ella se acomodara lo suficientemente cerca para que su respiración pegara en su mejilla, su mano acariciara su cabello y el pelo de helga le rozara el oido. Nunca vio otra intención en ese gesto. Pero hoy noto una necesidad._

_Estaba despierto por que esperaba con ansias que helga se volteara y lo abrazara en esa forma particular que tenia de hacerlo sin realmente hacerlo: su respiración en la mejilla de arnol, su mano rosando su pelo y su cabello en su oido. Pero cuando se habia acostumbrado? Es cierto que el mismo reconocia que dormir junto a ella significada amanecer descansado, quizás era por que como ella se levantaba màs tarde, el procuraba volverse a dormir cuando su reloj biológico le indicaba que se despertaba. Pero ese detalle jamas habia sido aceptado ante el publico, mucho menos ante Helga._

_¿era que Helga G. Pataki se habia vuelto importante en su vida? Si! Era su mejor amiga! Pero esa respuesta no lo dejo satisfecho._

_Helga mientras tanto se removia en la cama con el enojo a flor de piel y lanzando maldiciones hacia adentro._

-Maldito cabeza de balon, porque tenia que ser tan perfecto! Si hubiera sido un patán podria mandarlo al demonio... pero tenia que ser un caballero en todos los sentidos! Otro en su lugar hubiera mandado la amistad al demonio, se arrojaria sobre mi y me desnudaria en un instante –se detuvo- pero yo no quiero eso...No pido una aventura de una noche, ni que llene mi mente de ilusiones por su necesidad machista! Lo quiero todo! La amistad, la necesidad, el cariño, la comprensión, el entendimiento, la diversión, el sufrimiento y el amor. Quiero a Arnold! Lo amo. Y es tonto esperar por èl sabiendo que jamás pasarè de la amistad., que quizás estaba mejor observándolo de lejos.

_Arnold notaba algo diferente en el ambiente. En la cama sentia un gran abismo, frio, vacio y oscuro. Su corazón estaba aprisionado, su boca estaba reseca, y sus ojos no podian mostrar mayor preocupación. Todo esto al definir Helga como su amiga. Si ese era el papel que desempeñaria en su vida por que le incomodaba tanto?._

_Cuando eran niños sabia que Helga no era tan ruda como pretendia, y no encontraba una razon para serlo. Ahora, ya conociéndola, entendia por que la pequeña helga era de esa forma: su familia. El desapego que mostraban la orillaron a ser totalmente independiente y autosuficiente, pero nunca encontró en si misma el amor que necesitaba. Y nadie màs se lo quiso dar._

-... Por que las personas que la rodean no la conocen lo suficiente para ver que es especial. Y nadie con quien haya salido ha demostrado merecerla...

_Por sus propios ojos el rubio vio las intenciones de todos aquellos que pretendian a su amiga. Hombres guapos, galantes, e infieles que solo buscaban usa cosa y no era hacerla feliz._

-... Helga debería de tener a su lado alguien que la quiera como es, que la conozca y la comprenda. Que vea más allá de sus rostro pintado, y su ropa ajustada... que descubra que la helga más hermosa es la que duerme junto a él.

_Y fue ahí donde descubrio, que no era insomnio lo que le impedia dormir, sino amor._

_Un amor tan grande que cuando era descubierto ya no podia confundirse jamas con amistad. No sabia como algo tan maravilloso estuvo escondido tanto tiempo y no haberlo notado. Por que pensar en Helga, y en cada detalle que compartia con él era vivir. No concibia una vida sin ella junto a èl, abrazandolo, regañándolo, consolándolo o solo sonriéndole._

_Helga se habia convertido en su mundo, su aire y el complemento para sembrar un futuro._

_Pero ¿qué opinaria ella al respecto?_

_Porque no podia pasar un solo dia màs sin Helga. Si ella lo rechazaba, y su amistad se resquebrajaba, la perderia y de ese **ausento** jamas se recuperaria._

_¿Cómo decirle a Helga que la amaba y no arriesgar lo que tenian?_

...

_¿Cómo darle entender a Arnold que debia de seguir adelante y olvidarse de su amor? Qué solo habían dos caminos: Seguir siendo su amiga y conformarse con esas migajas o dejar de serlo y seguir adelante? En los dos casos Arnold no estaba junto a ella como Helga quisiera y en los dos casos ella salia perdiendo; Estar junto a Arnold y no poder besarlo o no estar con él y tratar de olvidarlo?_

_Qué difícil decisión_

_...._

_¿Cómo fue que habia llegado a esa conclusión? Por que Helga merecia arriesgarse. Merecia que la mejor amistad del mundo se pusiera en juego por su amor... por que Helga valia cada una de las cosas que Arnold tenia y los preciado para el en esos momentos era su amistad._

_..._

_Si tan solo Arnold le diera una señal de que las cosas podrían cambiar, no importa que no fuera inmediato, pero que le diera una señal de esperanza, de que si se quedaba junto a èl, algún dia podría verla de otra forma..._

-... Abrazame sopenco! Dame una mirada diferente... –_ pero_ _arnold seguia inmóvil junto a ella..._

_Varias lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos en un llanto silencioso_

-...Por favor, dame una señal de que debo seguir a tu lado...-_ las lagrimas nublaban su vista, y su cuerpo comenzaba a hipear del llanto_...- Por favor, dime que algun dia puedes llegar a amarme... por favor...

_Y como en un sueño, un brazo salio desde atrás de su espalda y rodeo su cintura. El llanto de Helga se detuvo. Un rostro se escondio en su cuello. Y helga tuvo un escalofrio. Una mano la aprisiono contra el cuerpo perfecto de Arnold. Y la respiración de él le congelo el alma._

_ Arnold no sabia que màs hacer. Su valentia se esfumo en el momento en que sintio la tibiez de helga junto a él Aunque él tenia los ojos cerrados y Helga le daba la espalda, sabia que estaba despierta._

_Tenia que seguir adelante, no habia vuelta atrás. Era Helga o nada._

_Aplicó fuerza en su mano sobre la pequeña cintura y la volteo hasta èl. Cara a cara. Nariz con nariz. Boca con Boca. Abriò los ojos de repente y se encontró con Helga mirándolo. No podia leer su rostro: ¿Estaba asustada?¿Enojada? ¿Iracunda?_

_No, no podria hacerlo si pensaba en lo que le diría ella. Seria mejor actuar y luego atenerse a las consecuencias._

-Helga... –_la chica entreabrio los labios_- te amo... –_ Sus labios se posicionaron sobre los de ella y comenzaron a besarla. ... ¿Què le diria Helga después de ese atrevimiento?... Unos segundos después los otros labios le respondieron, y el corazón de Arnold fue liberado._

_No se separaron segundos después, sino que repitieron el beso varias veces. En la oscuridad la mano derecha de Arnold le acaricibia la mejilla y la mano izquierda de Helga estaba sobre su corazón._

_Al separse, Helga fue la primer en hablar._

-También te amo, estúpido y lento cabeza de balón...-_sonrió. Y Arnold supo que todo estaría bien entre ellos._ –Te amo mucho y desde hace tanto tiempo...

_Arnold la acomodo junto a él: su brazo izquierdo le servia de almohada, su mano derecha se acomodo a la de helga y juntas reposaban en medio de los dos, y sus pies se entrelazaban debajo de las almohaas..._

_Y antes de que se durmieran, Arnold pregunto_

-¿Por qué llorabas?-_Helga abrio lo ojos y le respondio_- Por tonterías... malos pensamientos, ya sabes...-

-Espero jamás volverte a ver llorando... no me gusta...

-Si estás junto ami, solo lloraré de felicidad.

_Y arnold la beso._

_Fin_

_Notas de la Autora_

Debo decir que Siempre le he tenido un especial afecto a esta caricatura, sobre todo a HELGA, pues me recuerda mucho a mi (no, no tengo una sola ceja) pero si me la pasaba suspirando y escribiendo poesía... aunque no era grosera y mandona me escondia en otro tipo de caparazón.

Esta es otra historia basada en la vida real, ahora debo confesar que no le ocurrio a una amiga de una amiga, sino a mi misma. Eso fue ya rato, y gracias a Dios ahora estoy casda con ese Arnold, pero el punto es que mientras no era asi pasaba las noches en vela buscando una señal de amor de su parte... Por suete, el arroz se cocino solo!

Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia que hice con mucho cariño ( y muy rapido para que no me descubrieran en el trabajo jajaja) y estan atento por que tengo aún mucho material que plasmar... jajaja.

Kisses of milk

Saky ^^v


End file.
